


Like Minds

by Megane



Category: Kyoukai no Kanata, 境界の彼方 | Beyond the Boundary
Genre: Cryptic hinting, Desire, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're two perverts with like minds. It was only a matter of time before they got along as well as they do. It was only a matter of time before one became rather <i>interested</i> in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Единомышленники](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390906) by [Ratnagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar)



                “You know there’s always trouble with you around. Akkey.”

               “You really should stop calling me that.”

The blond tossed the other male a soda and popped the tab on his own. Akihito sipped his drink, and Hiromi watched him with a distracted smile. It was small, knowing—unsettling too in its own way, but that thought might have been reserved for Akihito alone. Maybe his sister might share the sentiment.

Akihito paused in lowering down his soda. His brows twitched curiously and then he brought his drink down before speaking.

               “Oi. What’re you smiling for?”

               “Hm?” Hiromi raised his gaze slightly, looking to the shorter male. “Ah. I must have been lost in thought, thinking of minor things.” _Onii-chan._ _♪Onii-chan._ _♪_

               “Could it be you’re thinking of your sister?” _Onii-chan._ _♪Onii-chan._ _♪_

               The brunet smiled and looked for his phone. “You know me so well, Akkey.” _Onii-chan._ _♪Onii—_

Akihito scoffed and took a drink, looking away from his senpai. Hiromi took to his phone, examining the message he just received. He let out a noise, something like “HmmMmm…” and put his phone away soon after.

               “Does your sister need you?”

               “Not quite.” Hiromi responded, shifting his weight slightly. He looked to his soda and popped the tab. “Ne, Akkey.”

               “Hm?” The blond sideglanced to his friend, can brought back up to his lips.

               “I want to see your apartment.”

Akihito choked on the contents of his soda and turned to the brunet with a shocked face.

               “EH?!”

 

\---- ---- ---- ----

 

               “There’s really nothing special about it.”

               “That’s fine. I don’t expect you to live a luxurious life.”

               “You really shouldn’t say that to someone you’re about to visit…” Akihito muttered under his breath as he unlocked his front door. With a sigh, he pushed down on his door handle. “Well, here we go.”

He pushed open his front door and stepped inside. Hiromi waited a few moments before entering. He looked around at the modest entrance and hummed in approval. As he did, Akihito toed off his shoes.

               “Very simple. It’s truly fitting for you.”

               “Was that supposed to be a compliment?” Akihito muttered, crossing his arms on the upper level of his entryway.

Hiromi chuckled but didn’t respond. He took the minor step up next to the blond, who leaned over to swing the door closed. Almost as an after thought, he stepped down to lock his door. The brunet walked further into Akihito’s apartment.

               “Ah. Your bed isn’t really comfortable.”

               “What. Do you want to buy me a new one? Besides, it’s fine enough for me.”

               “Is your body made of steel?” Hiromi asked, stretched out on the shorter’s bed.

               “You know, you don’t have to lay there,” came the flat response.

               Hiromi closed his eyes and smiled, patting the bed beside him. “Now, now. That’s no way to speak to a guest. Come lay down.”

Akihito sighed and stared at his companion. After a long moment, he decided to just sit down on his bed in front of the other male. They sat in silence for a little bit before Akihito decided to ask the obvious. “Why my apartment?” The conversation somehow drifted naturally over a variety of topics from there. Somehow in reminiscing, they went back to the incident of the fruit _youmu_. Looking back on it now, it was easier to laugh about it, to share thoughts. At the time, it was so unfortunate, but now months after the event, it was so much better.

               “You’re an amazing dancer,” Akihito admitted after his laughter. He sat up from the floor and leaned against his bed, looking to Hiromi.

               “Hm. Ah, well, it’s just a good way to let out all of my pent up passion.”

               Akihito’s expression went flat, and he raised his brows.  “‘Pent up passion’, you say?”

               Hiromi rolled onto his back, smiling with closed eyes. “There’s much you don’t know about what stirs my heart, Akkey. The adoration of my little sister keeps me going as well. And to think, I missed Kuriyama’s earlier display. Aah, she would make a perfect little sister.”

               “Hm, hm,” Akihito voiced in agreement. “Her glasses matched that outfit rather well. That _youmu_ has incredible tastes.”

               “Mm, mm. I agree with you there.”

The two sat in pensive silence, adoring the bespectacled, little sister-type dame in their minds. The brunet opened his eyes and looked over to his friend, who had his eyes still closed—his head relaxing against his arms.

               “Hey,” came the distracted voice.

               “Hm?” Akihito slowly opened his eyes and saw that Hiromi was _a lot_ _closer_ than he would have expected. He jumped back slightly. “Wha—”

The blond’s retreat was interrupted when Hiromi grabbed the back of his neck, drawing him closer. Their foreheads touched.

               “Wh-what’s all this about?”

               “Nothing in particular. I guess I was just curious about something.”

               “Curious…”

Hiromi’s gaze lowered; his index finger stroked over the back of the half- _youmu_ ’s neck. He hummed softly and then pulled away. Soon he came to a sitting position.

               “Guess I’ll be going now.”

               “Wait, you can’t just leave after that!”

               “Hn? After what?”

               “You… Ah.” The blond sighed and then pulled his legs closer to himself. “Wait… I’ll walk you to the door…”

The brunet grabbed his bag and pulled it onto his shoulder. He walked to the front door with Akihito close behind him and began to slip on his shoes.

               “Well, thanks for coming by, I guess. It was fun.” Strange too, that last bit, but.

               “I’ll make sure to stop again. You’re a better host than I expected,” Hiromi said, looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

               “You really don’t know how to compliment anyone outside of Mitsuki, do you?” the shorter male muttered, stepping down and pulling open his door.

Hiromi began to walk out, and Akihito’s eyes were lowered to the ground. His mind was taken away by an idle thought.

               “Akkey.”

               “Ha?” The blond lifted his head, looking to the taller male.

               “There’s a lot of my passion you don’t know about. You should really think about it.” He rolled his shoulder and looked down the hall. “And tell me when you’re interested. See you.”

               “Huh?”

Akihito blinked and watched his friend leave. He leaned forward, watching the brunet walk carefree and easily down the hall. He was confused, naturally, but he didn’t think on it too much. He closed the door; his left hand poised on its frame as he thought. _There’s a lot of my passion you don’t know about…_

               “Yeah, whatever that means,” he mumbled to himself, pulling up into an upright position. “What a cryptic guy.”

 

Strange as those last words were, he was a little interested in what Hiromi meant. Though he wasn’t really sure he was prepared for the answer.


End file.
